


Code Yellow

by Snugglejunkie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kara doesn't know about Alextra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglejunkie/pseuds/Snugglejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara interrupts Alex and Astra's evening, causing Alex to discover something surprising about Astra...</p><p>GeneralDanvers / Alextra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Yellow

** Code Yellow **

 

“So the power that caused the portal to open, happened because Emma touched Regina’s shoulder, correct?” Astra says, lifting her head from it's position, nestled on Alex's shoulder.

“Yes.”

“Because they have a special connection?”

“I suppose. Are you gonna talk the whole way through the episode again?” Alex teases. “Because, you know, I much prefer it when you interrupt in other ways.”

Astra lets out a throaty chuckle before closing in to nibble Alex's ear a little, receiving a pleasured hum in response.

Then she turns her attention back to the television, her face tensed lightly in contemplation. They watch in silence for a while, Astra’s hand unconsciously stroking the younger woman’s knee affectionately. It warms something inside of Alex and she sighs contentedly.

Looking from the screen to Alex and then back again, Astra's eyebrows knot together.“And Regina is the villain?” she questions.

“Yes, kind of. Later in the series she reforms.”

“But right now, she’s evil?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. But her evilness is restricted to abrasive insults, manipulating people to get what she wants, and carefully crafted flirting with the hero. By that reasoning, Kara’s Miss Grant is evil,” she says, causing the young brunette to smirk.

“Never repeat that to Kara. Also, Cat Grant doesn’t go around stealing hearts,” Alex states, in defense of Regina’s evil prowess.

“Tell that to my niece,” Astra murmurs.

Alex chuckles softly at that.

“Her little woman crush is so cute though. Like when she flew into the side of the CatCo building because she overheard Cat saying that Supergirl was hot.”

Astra raises an amused eyebrow. “The daughter of the great house of El, smitten with a feeble human.”

“Uh, feeble human, right here.”

“You,” she kisses Alex’s cheek softly, “are anything but feeble, Brave One,” she says, eliciting a small smile from the younger woman. “Although…I could actually reach into your chest right now and pull out your heart,” she purrs into her ear.

“Oh my god, why would you say that?”

“I’m a dangerous woman Alexandra. You’d do well to remember that,” she teases, though the stark reality of it causes the joke to fall slightly flat and the words send a slight chill down Alex’s spine.

One glance at the smirking Kryptonian wipes away the sudden unease and she smiles.

“She says, whilst snuggled up on the couch wearing my old college sweater, watching a TV show about Fairy-tale characters and eating Cheetos,” she mocks.

Astra's eyes turn downward to consider herself and the worn gray sweater; Alex’s go-to cozy top.

“It’s comfortable, and it smells like you,” she protests weakly, color tinting her cheeks. The hint of a pout pulls at her lips. It’s adorable and irresistible, and Alex leans in to capture the pout in a tender kiss.  Strong arms encircle her waist, tugging her closer.

“Mmm…you taste like Cheetos,” Alex mumbles against Astra's mouth.

The steady vibration of her phone interrupts the moment. She sneaks a look at the screen display. “Its Kara, I have to take this.”

When the call connects, her sister’s voice is panicked. She utters only three sharp words.“Alex, code yellow!”

“I’m on my way,” she replies instantly. Ending the call, she places a chaste kiss on Astra's lips.  “Hold that thought. I have to go do something,” she says extracting herself from their embrace.

“Where are you going? Does Supergirl need help?” Astra asks, concern evident in her tone.

Alex shakes her head. “I got this. I won’t be long. Make yourself at home, and _do not_ attempt to use the kitchen appliances. If you get hungry in the hour I’ll be gone, then order take out. It’s not like you can't handle the calorie load.  After last time, my Landlady has imposed a strict policy about allowing Kryptonians in the kitchen, and I do not want to be evicted.”

“I thought your mother owned the apartment.”

“She does,” Alex responds, seriously.

 

* * *

 

Alex lets herself in to Kara’s apartment and finds her sister hovering in a corner, cringing.

“Okay, where is it?” she asks, wanting to get the whole thing dealt with as quickly as possible, eager to get back to the delicious warmth of her lover.

“Couch,” Kara squeaks.

Alex pulls on a pair of black DEO issue gloves and rolls her shoulders ready for a scuffle.“It would really help if you lifted up the couch.”

“Nah uh,” Kara says, backing up closer to the ceiling, shaking her head, her eyes wide.

“Okay, then. But if I get eaten, I’m gonna come back and haunt you,” she jokes, trying to ease the tension.

“Alex!” Kara growls.

The door opens sharply, drawing their attention.

“What is going on here?” Astra demands, striding into the room, zipped imperiously into her Kryptonian General get up. She looks up at Kara, “Are you alright, Little One?”

Alex blows out a mildly frustrated breath. Great. She should have known the compulsive woman would follow her.

“ _You called Astra_?” Kara accuses, her voice reaching a pitch almost outside human hearing.

“No,” Alex says, glaring purposefully at Astra.

“I overheard your phone conversation, and I was concerned,” her Aunt explains.

Kara frowns. “How did you…arrghhh…Alex it’s moving!”

Alex follows her sister's intense gaze, a moment later her focus is wrenched back to stare at Astra when she makes a strange sound, a cross between a shriek and a grunt. With a look of horror on her face, Astra bolts into the air to join Kara in the corner. Her eyes staring wildly at the source of her niece's distress.

“No way,” Alex snorts, and she can’t quite contain her laughter as it forces its way passed the hand she brings to her mouth in an attempt to conceal it.

Even the two pairs of narrowed eyes, and matching glares can do little to quash her hilarity, regardless of the fact that they could fry her if they concentrated hard enough.

Her eyes are watering, she is gulping air and her sides are beginning to ache. Astra’s deep timbre rings out. “Have you quite finished?” and hell, it is so delectable. The prospect of getting back to their evening together, renews Alex's focus. She schools her features in an attempt at contrition. “Sorry,” she manages, eyes still twinkling.

Turning her attention to the task at hand, Alex scours the apartment. She captures the offending intruder in no time at all. A tiny mouse. Who, immediately tries to nibble at her hand in a bid for freedom. “Good luck with that little guy, these gloves are bullet proof,” she chuckles, then holds her hand towards the hovering women.

“Who wants to fly me to a field somewhere out of the city so I can set my little friend free.”

Two vehement head shakes.

Alex looks towards Astra.

“Come on, what happened to ‘I’m a dangerous woman, Alexandra. You’d do well to remember that!’?” she mocks, trying to mimic Astra’s husky tone.

“She _threatened_ you? You _threatened_ her?” Kara growls, her face a picture of protective outrage.

“No, it wasn’t like that,” Alex mediates. “We were watching Once Upon a Time, and we were discussing Regina, and…”

“Wait, what?! You were having TV night with Astra?” Kara interrupts. “But you told me you had a date tonight!”

Alex shares a quick look with Astra, whose shoulders lift in a light shrug. She glances back to her sister with a sheepish grimace. “I did...have a date tonight.”

“But, then why…” two pairs of eyes, one set gray, the other brown, stare pointedly at her. “Oh…oh... _ohhhh…”_ she says, her own eyes widening in understanding.

Astra shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

“We can discuss this another time Little One. Alexandra, conceal that creature in a box, and I will take you somewhere to dispose of it,” she says, with a shudder.

Apparently her niece and her potentially awkward questions about their romantic relationship overshadows her fear of mice on the scale of bearable.

 

* * *

 

 

“Not gonna lie, that was a little…unexpected,” Alex says later when they are resettled on the couch, discussing what will now be known as ‘the incident’.

“There were no rodents on Krypton, nor are there any on any other planet in the galaxy,” Astra explains. “Also, you should listen to the sound of their skittering with enhanced hearing.” She flinches, clearly thinking about it.

“Aww, well I'll always protect you from the big bad mice,” Alex says warmly, only slightly mocking. She moves to straddle her lover, “Now, where did we leave off?” she continues, before pressing her lips to Astra’s in a gentle kiss.

A soft hand comes up to cup her cheek, a hand that, sure, _could_ puncture her chest and rip out her heart. But it would be a pointless task – for this hand already holds her heart, and has done for quite some time now…

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N My first attempt at a totally crack piece... Just a bit of fun, I welcome any comments... :)


End file.
